


One Day someone will walk into your life (and you will understand why it didn't work out with anyone else)

by Clexa100f



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clexa, Clexa Endgame, F/F, Fluff, Mild Smut, No Angst, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa100f/pseuds/Clexa100f
Summary: Clarke is a 25 year old woman. She has good friends, a good job. But she still feels like something is missing from her life.Also posted on fanfiction.net.





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke had always felt that something was missing from her life, but she could never really explain what it was. 

She had been in a couple of long term relationships, but they had all ended when they became too serious. The thought of being proposed to, freaked her out, and it never felt right.

Being 25 years old, she had her life pretty together. Stable job, she was sharing a nice apartment with her best friend Raven, and had a good relationship with her friends and family. But, lately, she had started to feel empty. She couldn't recognize why this feeling all of a sudden felt so strong, and she was doing her best to take her mind of it.

It was Saturday night and Raven had just come back from the store. 

"Got us dinner! Burgers!", she said smiling. "Did you figure out what movie you want to see?". 

Clarke nodded. Raven took a look at the DVD cover. Then she laughed. "Wow, really Clarke? A romantic movie!? You hate those. Are you trying to seduce me?", she said with a cheeky grin. 

"Yeah right, I was just.. I don't know. In a romantic mode I guess. I have been single for a while now, ok? Let me at least have some romance on the screen" 

They both laughed, and started cooking together, having fun like they always did.  
........

After the movie, they were sitting on the couch talking, and Raven started to talk about a new girl at her job. 

"She just moved here from NY, and she is really cool. I told her I would meet her someday after work, she doesn't know anyone here". "That's nice of you", Clarke stated. 

Then she didn't think more about that, and the friends continued talking. Now, the subject was this guy Raven was head over heels for. "I swear, Raven, if nothing happens between you two, I'm going to ask him out for you soon", Clarke said while rolling her eyes. "I mean, you have been falling for this guy for months now". "It's not that easy.. you know.." Raven said, while looking down. 

Raven had had her heart broken by her long-term boyfriend Finn , and after that she didn't really trust any guys, "Come on Raven, not all guys are idiots" Raven blushed, and Clarke knew it was time to talk about something else. The breakup had been so bad, Clarke had never seen anything like it. They continued their conversation for the next couple of hours, then went into their separate bedrooms. "Good night, C", Raven said yawning. "Good night Rae", Clarke said while closing her door.

.........

A few nights later, Clarke was laying on the couch , watching some old Friends episodes. They made her laugh just as much every time. She had been out with her friend Octavia all day, so it felt good to just relax for a while. Then suddenly Raven came practically jumping through the door.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD CLARKE ! HE ASKED ME OUT! HE! ASKED! ME! OUT!" 

She was dancing around the room, looking like a 14 year old with a crush. It was cute, and Clarke smiled.

"YAY!" Clarke got up, hugged her best friend, and said " I´m so happy for you". Ravens smile seemed to be glued on, she could not stop. "Oh, what am I gonna wear?"

She ran into her bedroom. Clarke came after her, laughing. "Relax, it´s not today ,right?" Raven shook her head. "Tomorrow", she said with practically hearts in her eyes. 

"You always look good, so don't stress", Clarke was holding one of Ravens dresses, and said "What about this one?" 

A message sound went of on Ravens phone, and she checked it the same second the sound came, maybe it was HIM? 

"No! Crap! I forgot" Raven said. "What?" Clarke didn't understand anything. "What!??" 

Raven looked up from her phone; "I have plans with the girl from work tomorrow. She just texted me and asked me where to meet up. "

"Just cancel, explain to her what happened, she will understand", Clarke said. "You have to go on this date!"

Raven nodded. "But I have concert tickets for us, this really cool little band is playing, she was dying to see them." 

Then it looked like Raven had a revelation. "You can go to the concert instead of me! She is really cool, I'm sure you will become friends". 

"I don't know Raven.." Clarke wasn't so keen on the idea. "Why not? Have something better to do? Watch Friends?" Raven said with her playful smile.

"Haha, funny! Ok, I'll go. I guess it won't be too bad" .

"Yes! Cool! I will text Lexa right now!".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa meet for the first time.

To Lexa: "Hey girl, I´m really sorry. I just got asked out by a guy that I have been into for months.. I said yes to him before I remembered our plans.. I swear I'm not an idiot, but can we take a rain check? My best friend says she would like to meet you tomorrow, and you two can go to the concert. Is that ok?"

From Lexa: "That's ok Raven, I totally get it ;) Congrats on the date. Tell your friend I would love to meet her. I'm always happy to make new friends. Just tell me when and where"

To Lexa: "Yay! 8 o'clock at the Grounders café on Lincoln Street. "

From Lexa: "Ok! How will I know who your friend is?"

To Lexa: " She's the blonde with the really hot ass! Haha. Just joking. Long blonde hair, black jacket, and I'll tell her to stand right next to the door. HAVE FUN "

.................

Raven laughed and turned her phone around so that Clarke could read it. "Raven!" she said in disbelief, and pushed her friend gently. "You are so stupid! She's going to think I'm crazy!" 

"I wrote it, not you remember", Raven said, still laughing so hard.  
........

From Lexa: "Ok, Tell Miss Hot Ass I look forward to seeing her :P What's her name, btw? "

To Lexa: "Clarke".  
..........

Clarke was outside the café about 15 minutes early. 

She walked around for a little bit, and then she turned to the wall to read the poster about tonight's show. It was not someone she was familiar with, but it was always cool to discover new music. 

Suddenly she felt someone poking her on her shoulder. 

She turned around, and looked into the greenest, deepest eyes she had ever seen.

"Heeey"…. She said, and suddenly felt like she had lost the ability to talk. Her mouth went dry, and she felt like she was looking like an idiot. 

"Um. Clarke?", the green eyed girl asked, with a little smile on her lips. 

Clarke nodded, and tried to think of something to say. She reached her hand out, and said : "Nice to meet you Lexa", "Ready to go inside?"

Lexa smiled, nodded, and said with a little smirk, barely loud enough for Clarke to hear: "Well, Raven wasn't lying.." 

"What?" Clarke could feel herself blushing, and the "Hot ass" comment came to mind. Lexa just had a little laugh under her breath and said:" Come on, lets get inside".

.......

 

All of a sudden Clarke knew why she had been feeling empty. All of a sudden, she believed in love at first sight.  
.......... 

After a couple of amazing hours inside the café, Lexa and Clarke was walking down the street.

"Thanks for meeting me", Lexa said. "It was a good concert". 

"Mhm", Clarke nodded, thinking that she had barely heard the music, she had been to busy trying to calm her racing heart. 

Sitting right next to this amazing woman, had almost been too much for her. 

"Hungry?" Lexas question brought Clarke back to reality.

"Yeah, I know this great place I want to show you, if you like Mexican food?" said Clarke. 

Lexa laughed, "I like any food, I'm not picky. When it comes to food that is", she said with a little smirk. 

Clarke blushed even at that remark, and told herself "Oh my god Clarke, get yourself together. Lexa is straight. And if she wasn't she probably would not be into you. " 

Clarke still couldn't stop gazing at Lexa, but she tried to pull herself together, so that Lexa wouldn't think she was totally crazy.

They arrived at the restaurant, and Clarke opened the door for Lexa. "Thanks", Lexa smiled. 

Clarke looked at Lexa with a very serious face: " Well, I thought you better walk in front of me, so you didn´t get tempted to look at this hot ass". 

She couldn´t keep serious anymore, and started laughing, 

Lexa just flashed a smile, and said:" Are you sure it´s not just an excuse to get a look at MY hot ass?" 

"Enough about our hot asses, let´s get a table", Clarke grinned. "Agreed!" Lexa said, and walked into the restaurant. 

Clarke couldn´t believe how natural it felt to joke around with this woman. She hoped that they could at least become good friends, and hopefully these strange feelings she had would go away with time.


	3. Chapter 3

After returning home to her apartment, Clarke could not stop smiling. What an amazing night. 

Dinner had been fantastic, the conversations just went so easily between her and Lexa. She had found out a lot about Lexa, about her life in NY, her friends, family, her job, but not the thing she was most curious about. Did Lexa like girls? 

She was trying to tell herself that there was a very slim chance of Lexa being into girls, and she wasn't even sure she even dared to ask. She was afraid the answer would shatter her.

Her and Lexa had shared a hug outside the restaurant, before parting ways. She hoped Lexa had enjoyed herself as much as she did. But, since Lexa didn't asked for her number, or talked about meeting again, it was probably a one time thing.

........

Clarke closed her eyes and leaned against the door, when someone tried to push it open. 

"What the hell?"; she heard Raven saying on the outside. "Sorry Rae", Clarke said when opening the door. 

"How did your hot date go?" Raven was blushing, and she started to ramble. 

"Oh my god Clarke! It was the best night ever! He is even more perfect than I imagined". Clarke smiled while listening to her friend , and after about 20 minutes, Raven remembered what Clarke had been up to tonight. 

"So, how was the concert? Lexa was cool, right?", she look curiously at Clarke. 

Just by the mentioning of her name, Clarke felt the blood in her veins rush. She obviously couldn't tell Raven the truth, she would think she was crazy, just having met this girl, and already falling so hard.

"It was ok". Raven looked at her with raised eyebrows. 

"Just ok?" Raven asked. "Well, it was fun! Lexa is cool, you were right! " 

"Yay, we can all be friends now", Raven looked happy. "Glad you had a good night". 

The sound of her phone went of, text message. 

"Oooh, that's probably your guy!" Clarke winked at Raven. Raven looked excited down at her phone, but then she laughed. "No, it's your date actually".

From Lexa: Thanks for the concert tickets, should I pay you by the way, since you didn't get to go? :P And, can I have Clarkes number? Just wanted to talk to her about something. Hope your date went good ;) See you monday!

"Lexa wants your number, shall I give it to her?" Raven asked Clarke casually.

Clarke could hear her heart pounding in her ears, but she was trying to seem cool. "Sure, why not". She started walking towards her bedroom, "I'm going to bed now, I'm so tired! Good Night Rae". "Night , C".

.......

When she closed her bedroom door, she could let her smile light up the whole room. "Come on Clarke, this does not mean anything. Friends needs phone numbers too, remember.."

A number Clarke didn't recognize showed up on her phone 10 minutes later.

"Thanks for a great night, I really enjoyed myself. Want to grab lunch tomorrow? I know there's a great place near my apartment building. Lexa"

To Lexa: "Yeah, it was a great night! I would love that. I know where your building is, so 1 pm?"

From Lexa: "See you then! Good night Clarke"

Clarke fell asleep with butterflies in her stomach.

......

The next morning, Clarke had finished showering and made breakfast by 8. Raven didn´t come in to the livingroom until 11. 

"What the hell are you doing up this early on a SUNDAY?" Raven said, still looking very sleepy. 

"I… have lunch plans with Lexa".

"Oh, Cool", Raven said. 

"Wanna come?", Clarke asked lightly, even though she wanted her friend to say no.

"Clarke get a grip. She is your best friend! You should not wish that", Clarke thought to herself. But she couldn't´help it. She wanted to talk to Lexa by herself. 

"I would love to", Raven rolled her eyes. "But there´s familydinner today, and I´m going to help with the cooking, so I have to get there early." 

Clarke was happy about it, but tried to looked disappointed. "Oh well, next time".

.......

She left her house at 12.30, reaching Lexas building a few minutes before 1. She sat down on a bench , looking at her instagram, smiling when she saw Ravens pictures from last night.

"Hey". She heard the voice that gave her shivers down her spine. She had to take a breath to calm herself before looking up. Her eyes went up the whole perfect body standing in front of her, wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt. 

"Hi". She said, smiling, and biting her lower lip. She realized what she was doing, and stopped, but she saw the little smile that had went of in Lexas eyes. Lexa reached out her hand, pulling Clarke off the bench. "Ready to be amazed? "

Lexa had been right, the food was amazing. "Wow, thanks for showing me that place. Even though I should probably be the one showing you places, since you´re the one who is new" Clarke laughed.

"Well, you can maybe show me some places I don´t know about later?" Lexa asked, and Clarke nodded. 

"Lexa?" Lexa turned and looked into Clarkes deep blue eyes, and said :"Yeah?" 

" Ehmmm," Clarke lost her nerve again. "Nothing," she said, and Lexa had the little usual playful smile on her lips, " How come I don´t belive that?"

They walked until they were back outside Lexas building, and Clarke was the first to say something. 

"Thanks for lunch. Maybe I´ll show you this other place I know of, say wednesday evening? "

Lexa nodded. "That would be great!" She leaned forward to what Clarke thought was a hug, but Lexa kissed her cheek, turned around, and walked away. "See you wednesday, Clarke"

Clarke was just left standing there, watching Lexa go inside with her usual confidence and grace. 

Her cheek was burning from the kiss. She touched her skin, as to touch Lexas lips. Damn, that girl was beautiful. And the most beautiful thing about her, was that she had no idea how perfect she actually was.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if theres any mistakes or suggestions! english is not my first language, so let me know if something is wrong ;)


End file.
